So That Happened
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Mellie and Harrison are thrown for a slight loop after they have several one night stands.


**I don't own Scandal and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Author's Note**:**_Columbus jokingly suggested this a few weeks ago and I ran with it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mellie and Harrison's relationship threw everyone for a loop – including the couple themselves. She had stopped by OPA to talk to Olivia about something, but Harrison had been the only one there. They drank some wine and one thing led to another. They had sex right there in the office (when Olivia found out, she immediately had the entire space disinfected). They tried to stay away from each other at that, but were continually drawn to each other.

Seven months into their relationship, Mellie found out she was pregnant. Given that she was an older woman, it was quite a surprise. She thought she was starting menopause at first and didn't know whether to be relieved or not that she was knocked up. At Olivia's urging, she stopped avoiding Harrison and told him the truth. "I hate that you're my friend now because you're really pissing me off, Pope," she snapped.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I think people are going to notice a former First Lady is knocked up and then has a baby. I'm just saving you a lot of trouble." She smirked when Mellie glared at her.

"Fine. But if this ends badly, I'm blaming you." Mellie was prepared to make her pay for this.

"Whatever you say." Olivia scurried away to talk to Abby about five minutes later and left Mellie and Harrison alone.

"So what's going on with you? You've been avoiding me for weeks, Mellie." He was worried about her, even though he'd never admit it out loud.

"Sit down. And just do it." She was grateful when you listened. "We should really be careful when we fuck, because guess what? I'm an old lady – don't you ever fucking repeat that – and you still knocked me up."

Nothing. She nervously tapped her foot as she awaited his response. "What?"

"You heard me!"

"You're pregnant with my kid. Are you keeping it?"

"Yes, I'm keeping it." Mellie had considered her options, but for some reason, she was actually pretty excited about this.

He laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm happy about you having my baby. Is that weird?" Harrison was terrified, but Teddy seemed to like him. Maybe he could do this.

Mellie shrugged. "Maybe not." She didn't protest when he kissed her, but she did complain when he put his hand on her stomach (she fucking hated that).

After that, they started a real relationship that wasn't based on sex. Mellie considered marrying him to prevent a scandal, but she honestly didn't want to do that. For the first time in a long time, she was free (sort of) and loved it. They shocked everyone – including reporters - when Olivia sent out a press release about their relationship and the pregnancy.

Teddy was thrilled when Mellie told him he was going to be a big brother. He had been asking for a brother or sister for years, but Mellie and Fitz had distracted him in other ways. He squealed and hugged his mother. "The baby's in there?" He stared at her swelling stomach in awe.

She nodded. "Yes it is. You'll get to meet him or her in a few months." He was the only one she allowed to let her feel her stomach when the baby kicked (it made him giggle).

Jerry and Karen worried about Mellie's health and were less excited about their half-sibling, but they supported their mother. "I'm glad you're helping me pick out baby clothes," a beaming Mellie told her daughter one day when they were shopping.

Karen shrugged. "They're cute. It's really fun, Mom."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you growing up and was distant. I'm not a very good mother." Mellie knew Teddy's nanny was partially going to be raising this baby too, but she was trying her best. She wanted to be a better mom and was slowly taking over the childcare. The nanny would always be employed, however (Harrison had fought with her about it, but this was Mellie's body and her money. She had the final say). She felt guilty about it, but this was something she wasn't really cut out for. She could admit it.

"It's okay. I forgave you a long time ago." She pulled her in for a hug and the two women pulled away in tears.

In Mellie's seven month, she had a scare and was hospitalized. It spurred Harrison to admit his feelings for her because she scared the shit out of him. "I'm in love with you, Mellie Grant, and I want to move in with you. I'll even move into that big ass mansion you don't really need."

She was tired, but still laughed. "I love you too," she murmured. She had been scared to admit it to herself, but it was the truth. Mellie had fallen in love with this man and she was happy for the first time in forever.

After being discharged from the hospital, Mellie was placed on bed rest. Harrison (and a nurse, plus the maids) waited on her hand and foot during this time. Harrison sent home the nurses and other workers once he got back from work. She enjoyed the times the three of them were alone. When Teddy was with Fitz, she enjoyed the alone time with her boyfriend, too.

Two days before she was due, Mellie went in for a scheduled C-section and delivered a healthy little girl. She was seven pounds, five ounces. She held her daughter (and last child because no way in hell was she doing this again) and blamed the hormones for making her cry. "She's pretty cute."

"Just pretty cute, Mellie? She's beautiful." Harrison was terrified to hold their daughter, but did so at her urging. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be and he gradually got used to it.

Olivia was their first visitor. "Wow, you two. You make some amazing kids. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Mellie yawned and then leaned back into her pillow.

"So, what's her name?" Olivia was dying to find out (and she had to send out the press release announcing the birth, but she wanted to know for personal reasons).

Mellie grinned. "Meet Easton Stella Wright."

"I came up with it," Harrison chimed in.

"No you didn't. Don't lie." She was grinning, though.

"That's really pretty." Olivia really loved the name. After holding the baby for a few minutes, she headed back to work.

Mellie and Harrison's relationship had been unexpected, but they didn't regret any of it. They were actually pretty grateful later on that the condom broke and gave them Easton. They ended up marrying a year and a half after their daughter's birth.


End file.
